Please Remember Me
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: part three is up in this Vegeta/Bulma break up trilogy. Since no one liked the idea of them splitting up, maybe, just maybe, they will get back together! ^^ PLEASE Read and Review and enjoy! The song used is beautiful, if any of you have heard it, you'l
1. Default Chapter

Hey yo, its Washu the Goddess! Ready for yet another story? Well, my days as a country music fan have passed for the most part, but I came across this song by Tim McGraw that I have always loved and still do. It is called "Please Remember Me." I hadn't heard it in ages and once I heard it again, I knew I just had to use it for a fic I had been trying to sort out. This song should help me get the words and point across that I want. please R&R. oh yeah. lets just pretend that trunks and bra never exsisted, or we never knew they were supposed to or something, ok? just deal with the fact that they are not mentioned . oh yeah. Vegeta is slightly OOC, but guess what....DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!  
Author: Washu the Goddess  
Title: Please Remember Me  
Rating: PG  
type: drama  
Vegeta is finally leaving Bulma...but why?  
  
*sigh.*  
He breathed in heavily, letting it out slowly. Tonight. He had decided. It would definetly be tonight.  
Fighting. He hated it, even though he knew he started most of them. He honestly didn't mean to, that woman just got him so agrivated sometimes. But that woman wasn't just any woman. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever known. He loved her from the very moment he laid eyes on her. He was sure she loved him, although he didn't know why. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth anything that woman gave him. Love, passion, comfort, it didn't matter. All he knew is that he failed to give it back. So that was why he decided to leave her.  
"Veggie-chan, whats the matter? your so quiet.." Bulma asked the man across from her.   
"Nothing woman, what makes you think there is something wrong with me?" he snapped, then immediatly mentally smacked himself.   
*God dammit what the fuck is the matter with you? There you go yelling at her again!* he yelled at himself. He looked back up at her face, and saw that she was slightly stung by his words.  
"Um..sorry," he mumbled. That word never came easily to him. Bulma nodded and continued eating. Vegeta saw the look on her face, and it was easy to tell that she was still pissed. He sighed inwardly and took a drink of his water.  
Thats how their relationship fell. Vegeta knew it, he was pretty sure that Bulma knew it, but niether of them would admit it. Every time Vegeta would try to leave her, he would look at her next to him, and he wouldn't be able to. So he stayed. He tried to leave every night, but just couldn't do it. But one night, it all came crashing down.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DROPPED MY GRANDMOTHER'S RING DOWN THE DRAIN???"  
"Woman it was an accident! I didnt know the fuckin ring was so important to you!"  
"Vegeta that was the only memory of my grandmother that I had and YOU DROPPED IT DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN!! WHY DID YOU HAVE IT ANYWAY?"  
"I told you before woman IT WAS SITTING ON THE GOD-FORSAKEN LEDGE! IT JUST FELL!"  
"I hate you."  
"well I hate you!"  
"you have really done it this time vegeta. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! how could you? how could you be so careless? Kami curse you for doing that!!! now I have nothing! do you understand? NOTHING AT ALL TO REMIND ME OF HER! now the only thing I can look at is my bare finger and THINK OF WHAT A COMPLETE MORON YOU ARE!!!"  
That did it. Vegeta wailed his hand back, and smacked her across the face. He didn't use nearly one quarter of his power, but it was still enough to send her back, smashing into the refridgerator. Vegeta looked at his hand, not beleiveing what he had just done. Blood trickled from the side of Bulma's mouth. She stared at him, hand to her face, then ran from the room sobbing. Vegeta reached for her, but then pulled his hand back. he uttered a loud yell of rage and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in two. "KAMI WHY DID I DO THAT TO HER??" he yelled to himself, then flew up, breaking though the ceiling, and took off.  
Alone on a cliff, Vegeta stood and thought. He had hurt his woman in so many ways. Words, physically, anyway that one could be hurt, he had been sure to do it to her before. "I can't keep doing this to her. She deserves so much better than me. I can't even be a decent warrior. The time is now, before I make things worse." he said to himself. At that thought, a song passed through his mind. The woman had played it quite often when she was in one of her moods. He knew she liked it, she sang along with it. And it was perfect to express to her why he was leaving.  
Vegeta flew back to Capsule corp. and landed outside. He opened the door and saw that the house was dark. The wall clock read 2:38 AM. *I suppose I was gone longer than I expected.* he thought to himself, climbing the stairs. He went down the hallway and creaked open the door to his and bulma's room. There was Bulma, laying on his side of the bed, sound asleep. He walked in quietly, even though he knew he would never wake her, she slept like a rock. He stared at her sleeping figure, noticing the small bruise that was beginning to form on her face. And still, she held to his pillow, and one hand was outstretched as if feeling for him. He loved her so much, too much. But that is why he decided to go.  
When all are tears have reached the sea  
part of you will live in me  
way down deep inside my heart  
the days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
Thats where your journey starts.  
  
He went to the night stand and opened the drawer. He silently pulled out a piece of stationary and a pen. By moonlight, he carefully wrote what he had thought about millions of times.  
Woman,  
The time has come where I must leave you. Don't look for me, I will only hide futher. I am not leaving because of you, I am leaving because of me. I have hurt you so many times and I can't bear to see you cry anymore. I have tried so hard to change my ways, but I have found it so difficult and I just can't do it, even for you. I suppose its just that we arent meant to be. I love you, bulma, dont you ever forget it. I love you so much. That's why I am going. I am positive we will never meet again, for I plan on leaving this planet all together. I want you to go and find someone else. that yamcha for all I care. I don't want you to be sad over me. Just remember, no matter what I find out there, who I find out there, you will always be the only one I will ever truly love.  
You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
deep as the river runs  
warm as the morning sun  
but please remember me  
do you recognize that song? I know that you love it...kami this is so hard. I would do anything to stay, but I know I can't, and my decision is final. I may not show it, but I LOVE YOU. Goodbye.  
Vegeta, your Veggie-chan.  
  
Vegeta struggled to write the last few words. he creased his brows in sadness as he folded the note and set it out on her alarm clock. He almost crumpled it and tossed it out the window and forget about leaving her, but he knew that would hurt her even more.  
Just like the waves down by the shore  
were gonna keep on comin back for more  
cause we dont ever wanna stop  
out in this brave new world we seek  
oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top.  
Vegeta slowly packed the few things he needed, a set of clothes, his armor, and, even though she would eventually find it missing, a double of the picture of them kissing that her parents had taken.  
He knew that she kept the other copy in her dresser drawer. He stood, frozen as she moved about in her sleep, but then settled again. He watched her as she reached her arm out again, feeling along where he should have been laying, and when she didn't feel him, her eyebrows creased. Vegeta quickly laid down where she was unconciously searching. Her hand grazed over his chest, and her expression lightened. She let her hand fall and she uttered a small contented sigh, and was still except for the up and down of her chest. Vegeta laid there for a minute, considering that this would be the last time he laid next to her. Then he carefully silently got up and set his things by the door.  
you'll find better love  
strong as it ever was  
deep as the river runs  
warm as the morning sun  
but please remember me.  
Then he went back over to the bed. As he stared at the blue haired woman, the realization of what he was doing was finally beginning to kick in. "I am never going to see you again," he whispered to her. "Never." With that thought, tears began to well in his emotionless eyes. He had never cried out of sadness before, and discovered it was so much worse than crying out of physical pain. He sat on the edge of their bed and stroked her hair gently. He leaned down and kissed her lighly, shakily.  
remember me when your out walkin  
when the snow falls high outside your door  
and late at night when you're not sleeping  
and moonlight falls across your floor  
A lone tear slid down his face, to their lips, and down her face as he pulled away hesitantly.  
when I can't hurt you anymore.  
  
He took one last look at his woman, and left the room, carrying his things. And he was gone.  
*~*~*~*  
Bulma awoke, feeling somewhat empty. A part of her face felt a little dry, and she ran her finger along it. "If i'm not mistaken, it feels like a dried tear..but its not coming from my eye...closer to my mouth" she mumbled. Then she saw that vegeta wasnt there. Then she saw the paper on her alarm clock. Her face drained. "Oh God do NOT let it be what I think it is" she whispered. She hesitantly picked up the note and read it. At the end, tears were streaming down her face and falling unto Vegeta's words.  
"My God Vegeta...why did you leave me...."  
You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
deep as the river runs  
warm as the morning sun  
but please remember me.  
  
the end.  



	2. Never had a Dream Come True

Its me!!!!!! so did any of you Like "please remember me"? well here is part two of this trilogy.  
Never Had a Dream Come True  
Washu the Goddess  
pg-13, Drama  
disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, NOR WILL I EVER!  
  
Three days. Three lousy stupid lonely mother fucking days. Bulma sat at the table silently, stirring her tea. Her eyes were dark and empty. These three days had been terrible, the nights sleepless. She sat in her pajamas, her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She hadn't even bothered to shower in these past few days. Three days. Three days since her precious veggie-chan had left her.  
  
"Good morning Bulma honey!" mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Bulma didn't acknowledge her, just continued to stir rhythmatically. Mrs. Briefs glanced at her, then started to make eggs.  
"Bulma, if Vegeta leaving is still hard for you, i'm sure he meant well. After all, we all saw the beautiful note he wrote you and-"  
"Mom I do NOT want to talk about it, alright? He left me and thats all there is to it!" Bulma interuppted.  
"Alright dear, but don't worry. I'm sure Vegeta is fine!"  
Bulma stared at her mother like she was insane.  
"Mother, I couldn't care less if he was alive or dead! what makes you think I care about him?" Mrs. Briefs shrugged.  
"Just a hunch Bulma. Now why don't you go and take a nice hot bath?" Even though Bulma was thinking of her mother to be quite stupid at this moment, a hot bath did not sound like a bad idea.  
"Ok mom, I think I will. Maybe it will take my mind off things...." she mumbled, then headed up the stairs.  
Bulma settled into the tub of steamy water and relaxed her muscles. "when was the last time I have taken a bath by myself.." she murmered.  
*MEMORY...*  
"You can have me Vegeta, but you'll have to catch me first!" Vegeta smirked evilly and ran after Bulma. She ran into their bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Vegeta jumped on right after her and pinned her down.   
"I've got you now woman," he growled lightly. Bulma giggled.  
"Don't think so!" she said, then squirmed out from under his weight and ran into the bathroom. Vegeta soon had her cornered. He closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He backed her up against the wall and put his hands on the wall, enclosing her. Bulma leaned up and kissed his bottom lip, biting it slightly when she let go. Vegeta then leaned down and kissed her jawbone, running his lips down it. Bulma's eyes lowered and fell on the bathtub. Vegeta followed her gaze, and slowly nodded his head.  
Ten minutes later, clothes laid astrewn on the floor, and water was splotted everywhere. The tub was filled with bubbly water all the way to the very edge. Bulma leaned against Vegeta, who was leaning against the tub end. Vegeta wrapped his arms over her shoulders and held her close to him. Bulma leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. It was truly the most romantic evening they had ever had.  
*END OF MEMORY...*  
Bulma sat there, her face slightly pale.   
"This was not a good idea..." she said aloud, and started draining the tub. She stepped out, dried off, and put on a ratty tshirt and an old pair of jeans. She didn't bother with her hair, just let it hang flat. She just didn't feel like doing anything at all since her Veggie-chan left. Suicide wasn't an option, but living didn't seem that thrilling either.  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this i know but still i can't find ways to let you go  
  
  
'RING!!' Bulma picked up the phone quickly, startled by its sudden loud sound.  
"Hello?" she said anxiously. Even though she knew it would never happen, in the back of her mind, she hoped Vegeta would be on the other line. Although he would never voluntarily use that 'talk device'.  
"Hi bulma!"  
"Oh. Its you Goku"  
"Um, Bulma, is anything wrong? Vegeta's ki hasn't felt as strong lately and I was wondering-" Bulma cut him off.  
"Oh Goku that stupid bastard LEFT ME!!" she wailed.  
"What? oh no! Bulma I will be right there!" He said  
"O-" Goku landed infront of her (he used instant transmission) "-kay" Bulma finished, and hung up the phone. Bulma stared at Goku, her lip trembling. Goku held out his arms.   
"Com'ere Bulma," he said. With that, Bulma flew into his arms. Goku rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her shaking shoulders. Bulma clung to him and cried into his chest.  
Once Bulma calmed down a little bit, Goku proceeded in asking her questions.  
"So bulma, how come he left you?" Goku asked softly. Bulma took a deep breath and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.  
"I dont know Goku...i really dont! He just wrote me this note that said he was sorry and that he loved me, but he had to leave before he hurt me even more than he already had. I don't understand! What on earth made him think he was hurting me?" she questioned loudly. Goku took her shoulders and gently pulled her away to face him.  
"What's that on your lip?" he asked. Bulma felt along it.  
"Oh...thats just a scab from when vegeta...." she trailed off.   
Goku just looked at her, even though he knew what the scab was.  
"Hit me..." she finished. She suddenly understood what Vegeta meant by 'hurting' her.  
"Maybe he was worried he would do that again, Bulma" Goku said. Bulma nodded.  
"yeah...it probably is.." she murmered.  
*~*~*~~*~  
Later, after Goku had left, Bulma found herself laying in her bed, shades drawn. It would never be 'their' bed anymore. It was now only 'her' bed. She sighed a big watery sigh and closed her eyes.   
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say  
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
  
When Bulma opened her eyes again, moonlight was shimmering in through her window. She felt along the opposite side of the bed. Nothing. She did this every single night, sometimes more than once. And everytime she felt the same thing. Nothing. Tears welled in her eyes for the thousenth time since Vegeta left.  
"Kami this totally sucks."   
She just laid there, letting her tears consume her body. She wasn't sobbing, just crying silently. And she knew that silent cries were the absolute worst. The emptiness was terrible. It felt like there was a gaping hole right in the middle of her chest and no matter what she did, it just seemed to get bigger and bigger with each thought of her vegeta. She had never felt so abandoned in all her life.  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sence of time  
And so my road can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use lookin back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this i know but still i can't find ways to let you go...  
As she laid there, she let thoughts fill her mind of their first kiss.  
*MEMORY...*  
::BOOOOOOOOOOOM::   
"YIPE!" Bulma lay in her bed, alone, shaking underneith the covers. Even though she had never told anyone this, she was scared to death of thunderstorms. And right now it was pretty bad.   
'Great. Four in the morning and here i am, freaking out over a little storm. How adult.' The blue-haired woman thought. Lighting flashed, and she shrieked into her pillow again. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and ran down the hall to her parent's room. She usually sat in there next to her parent's bed until the storm had passed. Just like when she was a little girl. But when she threw open the door, she remembered that her parents had left on a trip that afternoon. Bulma's shoulders slumped. She was about to trudge back to her room, when a huge clap of thunder sounded again, making the house seem to vibrate. Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin and ran in the opposite direction of her room. When she got to the door, she hesitated.   
"Vegeta is not going to be thrilled..." she mumbled, but her fears got the best of her, and she opened the door cautiously.  
There lay Vegeta, one leg out from under the sheet, one leg still in. He had one arm on his chest and the other was stretched acrossed the bed. His head was cocked to one side and his mouth slightly open. Bulma stared at his current form, wishing he could always be that cute and quiet. She went over to the side of his bed and poked his shoulder.  
"Vegeta!" she whispered loudly. No responce. She did this a few more times, getting nothing. Thunder rumbled again, scaring the heebie-geebies out of her. She jumped onto his sleeping figure and clung to him. This woke him up. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and trying to push Bulma off him.   
"What do you want woman?" he said gruffly, trying to wake up more.  
"Vegeta i'm scared! Hell, i'm terrifyed!!! Please keep me safe!" Bulma cried, not even listening to herself. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
"Woman, nothing is going to hurt you except for me if you don't GET OFF!" he yelled.   
"Oh. Sorry." she said, climbing off him and onto the empty space beside him.  
'Now, onna, do not tell me that this weak storm is what's bothering you," Vegeta said. Bulma looked up at him with big helpless eyes. Vegeta rolled his.   
"You are so weak, i can't believe thats all you woke me up for!" he said.  
"Please let me stay with you Vegeta!" Bulma pleaded.  
"What? no way!" he answered.   
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee?" she begged  
Vegeta hated when she begged for something. There was just something in her voice that made him always allow her what she wanted. He closed his eyes briefly in slight annoyance at his incapibility of turning her away.  
"Alright FINE." he agreed.  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Bulma exclaimed, hugging him. Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he pulled away from her embrace.  
"You are a very different kind of human, you know that? Now lay down and sleep, ok?"  
"okay. Thank you Veggie" she said cutely.  
"Dont call me THAT!"   
"sorry"   
Vegeta fell back down on the bed and turned away from her. Bulma pulled the coveres up over herself and laid down next to him on the extra pillow. She had never been this close to the saiyan before, and the feeling made the butterflies in her stomach seem like vultures. She looked at Vegeta's muscular bare back and wanted to reach out and touch it for some mad reason.   
*What is happening to me?* she thought. Then she realized what she wanted. She didn't care about the storm, she wanted him. Only him. She then poked his back softly.  
"What." he growled.  
" Would you at least turn and face me?" she asked. Heaving a sigh, Vegeta did as she asked.  
"What," he asked again, once he was facing her.  
"I..um..i'm sorry for being such a baby about the storm and everything..its really stupid..." she said softly.  
"Don't worry about it onna, just sleep and don't bother me." he said, not really caring. Bulma nodded and closed her eyes. Vegeta was about to turn back over when thunder cracked again loudly. Before he could say anything, Bulma was clinging to him again.  
"i HATE storms i HATE storms i HATE storms i HATE sto-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"oh. Sorry."  
Vegeta tried to pry her off him, but it was no use, so he just laid back down again, bulma's arms still wrapped firmly around his waist.  
"Woman, do you realize that you are the most annoying creature on the planet?" Vegeta grumbled.  
"Bulma." bulma said.   
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
"My name is Bulma. Not woman." she answered.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
"I am so weak vegeta, you must understand that. Compared to saiyans, i am probably the weakest person their is. Storms bring out the worst of my fears." Bulma explained quietly.  
"Well, if you were saiyan, you wouldn't have these kind of childish fears, so i suppose i cannot blame you," he said.  
Bulma started to say something, but thunder rumbled yet again, so she cut herself off, and was just about to yell, when Vegeta pressed his lips to hers. She was suprised at first, but then gave in. She removed her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck as he put one hand at the side of her stomach and one hand to tilt her jaw towards his. Lighting flashed, and he broke the kiss. Bulma stared at him, breathless.  
"If that's what it takes to keep you from screaming, i guess its what i'll have to do from now on." he said almost casually, not letting go of her. Bulma snuggled up closer to him.  
"I give you permission to do it more often then when i scream," Bulma whispered.  
"I don't need your permission," he growled lightly, then kissed her again.  
*END OF MEMORY...*  
"it happened so fast......that was the first time we had ever been together without trying to kill one another...i can't believe that was almost a year ago! Wow...time sure does fly...especially when it ends..." Bulma said aloud. That memory was a good one, but it just made her even more depressed. She turned over, clutched her pillow, and laid with her eyes brimming tears until she fell asleep.  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say  
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know now matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be...  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one i know i'll never forget  
There's no use lookin back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how i try and try i just can't say goodbye...  
No no no no  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I've never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will aways be....  
With you.....  
  
  
The end. (of part 2 anyway!)  
So are you sad? Just wait for part three! Start collecting those kleenex boxes now... bye for now! R&R  
  
  
  



	3. I'm Still Holdin' On

The stars seemed to last forever. The air was so cool, and yet so warm and inviting. Vegeta sat atop his capsulecorp pod. He had landed on a fulfilling planet, and decided to stay there for awhile. He emotionlessly killed off half the population, and stole their food and luxuries for himself.  
He missed Bulma.  
He never realized the blue haired woman could be such an attachment. Every second he thought of her, wanted her, needed her. All he really wanted was to see her again. He didnt care about power, strength, surpassing Kakarott, none of it mattered. He didn't have his woman, so his life was not complete. But deep in Vegeta's mind, he knew he could never return. it was for her safety and peace of mind, but it was driving him insane.  
  
~*~*~*There's something out there left for you  
But its not me  
We've reached a point of no return  
It's only right I set you free~*~*~*~  
  
"I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY!!! DO YOU HEAR ME VEGETA???? ABSOLUTLY CRAZY!!!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She was outside doing laundry, when she decided to try and break her vocal cords.  
*He has healthy saiyan ears, maybe he can hear me* she thought wearily. And little by little, she was losing grip to reality. Not towards insanity, not towards healing. She was quiet, sad, and weak.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. I have to get over this" she whispered, dropping the towel she was holding. she left the laundry baskets where they lay and walked back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*I know i'll have to turn away  
But there's no where for my love to go  
And there won't come a day  
When I won't honor what we've vowed*~*~*~*  
  
**********************  
Vegeta rolled over, trying to get comfortable in his pod. He curled into a ball, letting his arms hang loose. He had nothing to do with them now. No one to hold.  
FLASHBACK::dun dun dun.....^^::  
"What? why?" Vegeta asked a very distracted Bulma.  
"Because its very important, I can't miss this meeting! It'll only be for one night I am sure you will survive! Now hand me my suitcase!" she demanded. Vegeta handed it to her, but continued to protest.  
"What am I supposed to do for one whole night? i'm gonna be bored all night, i'll have nothing to hold, and my hands fall asleep and my arms will feel cold and...."  
"THEN GET A FUCKING STUFFED ANIMAL!" Bulma cried, holding back laughter.  
"hell no! I, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans, would never ever think of touching one of those confounded fuzzy little-" He was still talking when bulma kissed his cheek and rushed out the door with a quick   
"ja, ai shiteru"  
END FLASHBACK  
"This sucks" he muttered, then closed his eyes, in attempt to fall asleep.  
***************  
"Good night couch. Good night Floor. Good night TV" Bulma mumbled, turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room. her parents were gone, and she had no one to talk to. She felt so lonely she just wanted to curl into a ball and die. She trudged up the stairs into her's and vegeta's room. She looked at the bed, then decided against it. Everytime she tried to sleep in their bed, all she did was soak the sheets with her tears. So she yanked the blanket off the bed and dropped into a corner of the room, pulled her knees up to her chest, and wished for her prince to return.  
  
~*~*~**~ But i'll go on with my life  
We can even say goodbye for now if  
If thats what we have to do  
But here in my heart  
Even When my arms are empty, darlin'  
I'm still holding on to you~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Vegeta was deeply depressed. Not that he hadn't been ever since he left, but today he was especially lonesome. He was standing on a peak at the edge of the planet he resided that moment. He clenched his fists and roared from the very depths of his soul, all the pain, tears, and anger he kept bottled up came rushing foward. Painful tears rushed down his face as he screamed and screamed, going Ssj, the SSJ2. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the cliff, breaking it off. He began to fall, and really considered not flying up, but caught himself at the last second. He then fell to the ground and sat there, catching his breath.  
"What has this done to me..." he whispered horsely.  
  
~*~*~**~ We can't deny that this ones   
Out of our control  
Stronger than the both of us   
and bound to take its toll**~*~*~*  
  
********************************  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table, zoning out as usual, ever since Vegeta left, all she ever did was zone out.  
"Woman, I need my food! No you baka get it yourself! But that is what women are for, I train, you make food. No no no you have it all wrong vegeta..." she mumbled this little conversation to herself. She then shook her head.  
"What the hell is the matter with me? I am talking to myself! oh geez here I go again...oh just shut up Bulma!" she snapped at herself. She banged her head on the table and laid it there.  
"Why didn't you think we could make it Vegeta....we are meant to be..." she said, muffeled by her arm.  
  
~*~*~**~*~ I can stand the test of time  
And as far as I can see  
There are no walls that we can't climb  
Standing between you and me~*~**~*~  
  
***********************  
"I can't take this anymore. I have to go back. Before it kills me" Vegeta said. He jumped into his pod, and flew off towards earth. As he waited to arrive, knots tied in his stomach.  
**what if shes gotten over me what if shes back with yamucha what if she killed herself what if I crash what if I dont make it what if I cant find her what if---** Vegeta's mind raced with these thoughts, but as he thought of all this, in the back of his mind he was thinking of all the good what ifs  
**What if she isnt over me what if she takes me back what if we get married and have children will she still want me will she still need me will she want me back will we last forever am I doing the right thing I HAVE TO BE DOING THE RIGHT THING! I LOVE HER SO MUCH IT HURTS!!" he bellowed out this last part, shaking the pod. He breathed in deeply and settled back against the seat, trying to calm down.  
********  
"huh?" Bulma snapped her head up off the table. She could have sworn she felt something...like a tingling feeling in the back of her mind. She shook it off, then got up and went about her day, every thought on her mind having something to do with her Saiyan prince  
**********  
'she's thinking about me' Vegeta murmered.  
  
~*~*~**~*~ And there's a place you'll always be  
no matter where you are   
You're here with me  
When the world is turning upside down  
Together we can stand our ground  
We can even say goodbye for now if  
if thats what we have to do  
but here in my heart  
even when my arms are empty darlin'  
I'm still holdin on to you~*~*~**~  
********************  
Bulma was outside, hanging laundry that she never finished, when she heard a loud peircing noise. She sheilded her eyes from the sun and looked up, seeing a small silver dot. The dot came closer and closer until she was able to make out 'capsule corp.' written on the side. Her stomach turned upside down. A lump caught in her throat and she had difficultie swallowing.  
"VEGETA!!!!!!" She screamed, her voice cracking. She tossed the laundry basket down and watched the pod crash into the yard. The door opened, and Vegeta stuck his head out. He looked tired and his eyes showed weariness, but once he saw his woman, his look changed. His throat caught, and he couldnt get down those pod steps fast enough. Bulma ran as fast as she could to the pod and threw herself into Vegeta's waiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, bawling her eyes out. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and held her so tightly, he thought he might crush her. She then pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. But before she could even blink, he had her engulfed in the biggest, most passionate french-kiss you could ever imagine possible. Bulma nearly lost her grip on him as his tongue explored her mouth, and Vegeta almost dropped her as she did the same to him. He dropped to his knees and pinned her down underneith him, never breaking his lips from her, for fear he would die if he did. After a few more seconds, which seemed like an eternity, he finally lifted his face from hers, both of them gasping for breath. Bulma's tears were beginning to dry, when she saw his eyes looking into hers, a new batch poured down.  
"You're really here! oh my Kami Vegeta you have no idea how hard these past weeks have been for me...." she whispered.  
"I didn't realize I wouldn't be able to live without you" Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled, the frowned and punched him in the face.  
Vegeta wasn't fazed, but it did cause him to snap his head up and bring a hand up to rub his nose.  
"Goddammit woman what was that for?" he snapped.  
"FOR LEAVING ME YOU BASTARD! I cant believe you would do something so utterly stupid!" she cried. Then she wrapped her arms around him again  
"Were you trying to kill me?" she asked softly. Vegeta smirked and kissed her forhead gently.  
"You would think I was trying to kill myself" he responded. He then picked her up and carried her into the house and up to their room, slamming the door behind them with a faint click of the lock.  
  
*~*~*~*~I'm still holdin' on to you...~*~*~*~  
  
THE END (this time its really over ^_^)  
  
review please!!!  



End file.
